mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 5
Joe Barbaro is the secondary protagonist of Mafia II, and the protagonist of Joe's Adventures. He is Vito Scaletta's best friend. While Vito was fighting in World War II, Joe began working for the Clemente crime family. When Vito returns from the war with nothing but family debt, Joe helps him out, inviting Vito to join him in his life of crime. History Background Joe is a career criminal and lifelong friend of Vito Scaletta. Brash and unpredictable, Joe can seemingly make trouble out of nothing. As a child, Joe was the neighborhood bully. He met Vito when the younger boy offered to fight him for a place in his gang. Over the next 10 years, the pair of them made a great team: rational Vito keeping wild Joe in check as they enjoyed a life of petty crime. The pair became closer than brothers and trusted each other with their lives. As Joe grew older, he lived larger, with strong booze, fast cars and loose women. Naturally, moving up the criminal ladder was the perfect way for him to feed his vices. Serving Clemente Joe learns Vito is returning home from the war and greets him at the train station. While catching up at Freddy's bar, Joe discovers that he's only on leave for a month so he arranges forged discharge documents to ensure that Vito doesn't have to return. The next day he gets Vito settled with a car and a little money in his pocket, then introduces him to Henry Tomasino, a made man in the Clemente crime family who offers Vito a job robbing gas ration stamps from the Office of Price Administration. The following day, Joe brings Vito in on a job to rob a jewelry store owned by a man who owes Don Clemente money. The robbery goes according to plan until the O'Neill gang try to rob the same store. The two manage to get away with the jewels after a shootout with the gang and the police. Joe's next big job is a hit on Sidney Pen along with Vito and Henry. When the plan to ambush him outside of his distillery in Sand Island fails, the trio must chase him inside, finally cornering him on the upper floor. After Pen gets off a lucky shot, wounding Henry, Joe and Vito gun him down. Joe carries Henry outside of the now burning distillery and tends to him while Vito drives them to El Greco for treatment. Joining the Falcone family After Vito's arrest, Joe is sent to find the witness who squealed on Vito and persuade him not to testify. After tracking him to the train station, Joe convinces him not to return to Empire Bay, but in the process learns of an even bigger rat, Richie Mazzeo, who intends to testify against the entire Clemente organization. Joe is then ordered to find Mazzeo and shut him up for good. After sending Mazzeo to an icy grave, Joe thinks Vito is in the clear, only to see his best friend sentenced to 10 years in prison three months later at his trial. An angry Joe rushes to Freddy's bar where he runs his mouth off at Luca, asking what the hell happened, which angered Luca immensely. In the aftermath, Joe receives a call from Henry, who warns him that Luca has put a contract out on him. Joe then leaves Empire Bay and hides out down south for five years before returning. While away, Joe used a connection in the Falcone family and arranged to come back to Empire Bay and began working for Antonio "Tony Balls" Balsamo, a Falcone soldato. Joe revived a steady flow of work from his new crime family, eventually earning the respect of Don Carlo Falcone and his underboss Eddie Scarpa when he thwarted an assassination attempt on their lives by Rocco, one of the families cappos. After killing Rocco, he joined a sit-down between the Clemente and Falcone crime families, presumably to settle the issue of the contract on Joe. When Joe sees Luca at this meeting, he gives him the middle finger. Vito's Return After Vito's release, Joe shows him his new apartment. They later then meet up with Eddie, who he's been working for since the Clemente's tried to charge Joe and Vito for becoming made men. The trio go to the Cathouse to celebrate Vito's release, however, Joe and Vito discover that Eddie has the body of Frankie Potts, an undercover FBI agent, in the trunk. They then go to bury him before Vito drives Joe and Eddie back to Joe's Apartment. To make up for the previous night's events, Joe takes Vito to sell some cigarettes courtesy of Eddie, but after things were going smooth, some Greasers show up trying to intimidate them into handing over most of the cigarettes as it is on their turf. Joe refuses so the Greasers set the truck on fire. Joe then retaliates by shooting the greaser boss in the head and then he and Vito try to chase down the rest of the Greasers but fail to do so. Vito and Joe then drive to a nearby telephone booth to call Eddie and tell him what happen. Eddie was not so happy and threatened them to return the value of the truck ($2,000) in which they would meet severe consequences if they did not oblige. So Vito and Joe meet up with Stephen Coyne along with Marty to sort out the greasers. First, they blew up the greasers' bar and then massacred all the greasers in their hideout, Empire Bay Forge, during the beginning of the gunfight, Marty saved Joe from being shot by killing his potential murderer. After the gunfight (which was a victory) for Stephen and Co., Joe and Vito decide to steal some Hot Rods from the greasers and sell them to Federico "Fat Derek" Pappalardo at the port in order to get Eddie his money back. Joe is next seen in Balls and Beans, though this time he doesn't join Vito, he is at The Maltese Falcon when Vito gets back from having Luca Gurino murdered. He tells Vito that there going to get made and they head upstairs and become made men in the Falcone crime family with the Vinci's as witnesses. Later, Vito and Joe are told to kill Alberto Clemente, who had called a big meeting at the Empire Arms Hotel. With Marty's help as a getaway driver, Vito and Joe head the hotel. The plan succeeded, but Marty was killed in the process causing Joe to go into depression which resulted in him getting drunk at The Lone Star and gunning down the bartender, Leon. Joe is seen again in A Friend of Ours, where Vito goes to his apartment after his house was burned down by the Irish Gang, by now Joe has re done his apartment in a "unique" style. He then helps Vito track down and kill Mickey Desmond (the cousin of Brian O'Neill, who was stabbed and killed by Vito during their time in prison together), the boss of the Irish Gang and many of his guys, as well as destroying the Hill of Tara in the process. Downward Spiral Later, he and Henry meet Vito in Lincoln Park to discuss entering the drug business. They borrow $35,000 from Bruno Levine and buy the product from the Empire Bay Triads. However they run into trouble and a large gunfight occurs at SeaGift Fishing Co. warehouse, they make it out and sell the drugs to various gangs starting with the Bombers. Joe is then seen in Exit the Dragon, he and Vito go to meet Henry in the park after they discover that Falcone found out about the drugs and had Eddie took the money. However, when they arrive, they see Henry being butchered by the triads and had stolen their money. Joe and Vito kill Henry's killers and after seeing Zhe Yun Wong, the Enforcer for the Triads, and his remaining men driving off, an enraged Vito and Joe decide to follow him. Wong reaches The Red Dragon restaurant in Chinatown which he uses as a base of operations and a secret drug factory. After killing half of the Triads, Vito and Joe finally approach Wong himself. They interrogate him about why he ordered his soldiers to kill Henry and taken away the money. Wong reveals that he found out from his source from the Federal Bureau of Narcotics that Henry is working for them, but refuses to tell where the money is. Vito and Joe don't believe Wong about Henry working for the feds and Joe kills him, much to the displeasure of Vito, who believed they could have interrogated Wong further to get more information. In order to pay back Bruno, Vito and Joe take any job they can get. Eddie gives Vito and Joe a hit on behalf of Ennio Salieri and the Salieri crime family. Their target, 51-year old Thomas “Tommy” Angelo. Vito and Joe talk about what to do on the way to his home on a Smith Thunderbolt car that Eddie has supplied them with just for this occasion. When they arrive, Vito asks, "Mr. Angelo?". Tommy answers yes, confused and surprised. Vito then says, "Mr. Salieri sends his regards", to which Joe lifts his Remington Model 870 Field Gun and shoots Angelo in the chest. Vito and Joe are chased by the feds, but manage to lose them. Joe and Vito then go their separate ways to earn enough money to pay Bruno. After Vito collects his share of the debt, he heads to Joe's, but he is no where to be found. Vito discovers that Joe was kidnapped by the Vinci family and was taken to the Mona Lisa Cafe. Vito heads there where he is knocked out by a Vinci Capo. Vito awakens at a construction site in Midtown to find himself and a badly beaten Joe tied up where they are interrogated by Don Franco “Frank” Vinci. After Vinci leaves, Vito and Joe untie themselves and kill half of Vinci's thugs while escaping through the building. Vito then takes Joe to El Greco and Joe gives Vito his half of the debt. Vito then goes back to Bruno and gives him the money. Joe is then seen again at the last mission Per Aspera Ad Astra where he is at the Zavesky Observatory planetarium. He made a deal with Carlo to kill Vito. When Vito approaches the center of the planetarium where Joe, Carlo, and Carlo's remaining men are, Joe comes out with a Smith and Wesson Model 19 Revolver gun pointed at Vito's head. After Falcone's monologue, Joe decides to aid Vito into killing Falcone. He and Vito then proceed to kill all of Falcone's remaining guards. Eventually, Falcone himself comes out wielding a Thompson 1928 attempting to kill the duo, but Vito manages to wound him several times before shooting Carlo four more times, killing him. Ending At the end of the game, after Carlo is killed by Vito because of the deal he made with Leo, Joe is taken to another car as they go to celebrate at the Cathouse. A short while into the drive, the car containing Joe is seen driving a different way. Galante apologizes to Vito and claimed that Joe wasn't a part of the deal. Joe's fate still remains unknown, although it should be noted that he had the weapon he concealed when in the car. Notable Murders *Thomas Angelo Former soldato turned rat in the Salieri Crime Family *Richie Mazzeo Soldato turned rat in the Clemente crime family *Zhe Yun Wong Enforcer in the Empire Bay Triads *Rocco Capo of the Falcone crime family *Billy Barnes Leader of the Greasers street gang. *Alberto Clemente Don of the Clemente Crime Family *Carlo Falcone Don of the Falcone Crime Family Trivia *His name is a reference to Sicilian mobster Giuseppe "Joe" Barbaro. *Joe seems to be influenced by Tommy DeVito from the 1990 movie Goodfellas. *The Joe's Adventures DLC was released on his birthday. *Joe has the most uses of the word "fuck" of any character in the game. *A news report on Empire Central Radio during Stairway to Heaven describes Joe as a "heavily built man with a loud mouth and an even louder outfit". *Joe is the only character besides Vito who appears in every chapter. *The only time Joe cries in the game is when he cries about Marty's death shortly after killing Alberto Clemente. *Cut dialogue for Leo Galante found in the game's files reveals that the hitmen at the end of Mafia II were taking Joe to meet Mr. Chu. Gallery joe_profile.jpg|Concept art of Joe. Joey barbaro.jpg Vito joe profile.jpg|Concept art of Vito and Joe. joe barbaro mafia 1.jpg|Joe, in his first ever appearance (Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven) File:Henryvitojoe.jpg|Joe with friends Vito and Henry. File:Joe_in_with_the_girls.jpg|Joe at the Cathouse. Barbaro.jpg|Joe's early appearance. Mafiaii 018.jpg|Joe and Vito. File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-036.png File:Joey.jpg mafia2 2010-10-11 21-34-24-79.jpg|Joe in Per Aspera Ad Astra. joe.JPG Untitled.png|Joe as a child with Vito mafia2 2010-10-16 22-25-26-21.jpg Joeadvent.JPG joearmado.png File:Joe1.png File:Joeprueba2.png File:JoePrueba.png File:Joe-Joe's_Adventures.jpg File:Joe_Barbaro.jpg mafia2 2010-11-05 20-21-02-00.png imagesCAAFR21I.jpg Mafia2 2010-11-14 16-23-28-76.png avatar-body.png|An Xbox avatar with "Joe's Outfit". thumblg.png|"Joe's Outfit" from the Xbox Live Avatar Marketplace. mafia2 2010-11-26 20-38-00-95.png Mafia2 2010-12-02 22-41-30-53.jpg|Joe using a payphone. 2kczech10.jpg|Editing Joe in 2K Czech MafiaII_Diggin.jpg|Joe with Vito and Henry. joemarty.jpg|Joe with Marty at the parking lot of the Empire Arms Hotel. Witness-012.JPG Category:Mafia II